


A Different Kind of witch

by LexieStarfire1992



Series: A Different Kind Of Witch [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Twilight Series - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieStarfire1992/pseuds/LexieStarfire1992
Summary: They left her, He left her in the woods and took her unknown mates,no their unknown mates just when she was about to tell him that she wasn't human. She knew he wasn't her mate because he showed nothing towards her magical twin who shared the the same soul as her.





	A Different Kind of witch

**I don't own Twilight, X-men or Harry Potter. I do however own this plot and fanfiction and any Oc's you may come across.**

* * *

**§Parseltongue§**

**'** _**Thoughts'** _

_**"Beast Talk"** _

**"Talking"**

**"** _**Mindscape or mental talking"** _

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Bell**

They had fucking left me, He had fucking left me in the fucken forest. My heart felt like there was a hole in it but it curiously didn't hurt when I thought of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

I felt like I was definitely not his was no spark for him none whatsoever. Now that I think back to it I never really felt a spark towards him I only felt intrigued by him but I never felt the mate spark I didn't even really feel attracted to him now that I think about it.

Edward had never shown any interest in my magical twin brother, seeing as we shared one soul that sent warning bells off in my mind because my brother and I were fated to share our mate or be it mates in some cases. Our case was one of the later of the two options, we would eventually have more than one mate.

Anyway, as I said before Edward had never shown any interest in Izaac what so ever. This was weird as he claimed that I was his mate constantly, but yet he showed no interest in my literal soul twin someone who shared my identical soul. Yes our bodies were fraternal but our soul was the same basically our soul was split into two halves when it came to our bodies.

We could feel each others pain as if it was our own,we could feel each other's emotions, and could speak telepathically in our shared mindscape and we could also bring others into our mindscape if we wanted to.

Then there were other things that set the bells off for instance he wouldn't let me do most things that I used to love doing. He always had to know where I was at all times. He wouldn't let me near Jasper on my own and when I was aloud near him it wasn't for very long.

I knew for a fact that my blood wouldn't smell all that appetizing due to my magic and elf side. But I also knew that if a vampire did drink from me I wouldn't die or go through the change because of my fathers genes he was, no is a mutant and wizard and I gained his feral side along with my brother and we also gained his healing factor and strength.

I was going to tell them the truth after they had passed all my tests and fully gained my trust. The last time I had told someone the truth they had tried to kill my whole family myself included. I certainly didn't want that to happen again.

I had learned Carlisle was my grandfather the father that my father had lost. He had walked away from his family, my father had said he walked away one night and never came back. I now knew why that was he had walked away to protect his family. He didn't remember his sons though didn't know they were as good as immortal due to their healing factors. They were both feral but different all the same they were family. Grandpa didn't know he was a grandfather to seven people.

Edward had taken my family with him after leaving me in the fucken woods. I had made my way out of the woods and had jumped into my truck immediately going to their house,but the house was empty the warmth of family gone. My found family was once again lost. Edward had taken them from me he also took two of my mystery mates with him.

I knew that Edward wasn't my mate but I couldn't place exactly who of the Olympic coven I belonged with but, I knew Izaac and I belonged with one of them. I just wasn't able to pinpoint whom it was we belonged to.

We are magical twins and Len and Lynn are also magical twins, My dad is half mutant and half Wizard and My mom is half-elf a quarter witch and a quarter mutant.

Harry Potter and his sister Izzy are my cousin and I have three younger siblings Izaac though he is only a few minutes younger, Len and Lynn Swan-Howlett we are only one year apart.

Poor Harry and Izzy had gotten sent to the Dursleys even though they weren't related in anyway the blood wards wouldn't have lasted very long. My brother Izaac and I went back to our parents. They would have been the better choice for Harry and Izzy because we were their blood relatives not the Dursleys. I think Dumbledore knew that but chose to do what he had done anyway.

The Swans are an old and ancient family from America, My mother is a Swan and my dad is a Howlett, the Howlett are also an old wizarding family but they are a Canadian ancient family.

My Aunt Lilly was kidnapped when she was one year old from my Uncle Victor and Aunt Lexie. My Aunt is one third elf one third mutant and half Witch.

My Uncle Victor, was very angry when he found his wife close to death and his daughter missing, He had searched for many years but could not find her.

Aunt Lexie had survived because Uncle Victor had rushed her to the wizarding hospital in the Canadian wizarding district that was hidden from the no mags or non magical people.

The night that Voldemort supposable attacked my twin Izaac and I were visiting our Aunt Lilly because my dad James Logan Howlett had located her after so long he tried to tell my Uncle Victor that he had found her but at that time he had joined the bad side in the mutant war and didn't believe my father.

Yeah, my dad got hit both ways at that point in time the second wizarding world war was going on as well, although it started in England they had called in the Canadians and the Americans for back up.

I know that technically, Lilly is our cousin but we had always called her Aunt and we had been told that she was our Aunt.

I had been staying over with my Aunt and sharing a crib with my Brother, Izzy, and Harry when he came only it wasn't Voldemort who had attacked I have a photographic memory.

It had been Dumbledore who had attacked he had taken my Aunt and most likely my Uncle and hid them somewhere.

Tom had come after that but my brother, cousins and I had held up our arms as the killing curse was cast but it had never been cast at us by him in anyway, it had been cast towards us and he had stepped in front of us and soon this shield came up and surrounded us sending the killing curse at him. I don't know if it was Dumbledore who had sent it at us or not, but I had a feeling it had been him who shot the curse towards us so that he could frame Tom.

A few days after the Baka had left me, a snowy owl came flying towards me. It was my parent's owl Snow. Snow was carrying a letter for me.

Snow landed on a branch next to me and held out her leg for me, I gave her an owl treat and relieved her of her burden.

The letter was from my mother and father. I could tell by the handwriting on the parchment envelope.

I hadn't heard from them in a while after they had left me with my Uncle Charlie they had been trying to keep me safe after Voldemort had come back and been reborn during the Triwizard competition with our blood.

He had been brought back a couple years ago my brother cousins and I had been entered into the competition without our consent, We had been forced to compete in the contest we had won but, we had lost Cedric Diggory who had been the original competitive.

We had found out that a death eater had added our names and the whole school thought we had ask someone to add it and called us attention seekers. We had just wanted a normal year that year, after the previous three years.

Anyway back to the letter, the letter was the first communication with my parents in a couple years.

* * *

* * *

_**Dearest Annabelle and Beaufort** _

_**I know it has been a while since we have contacted you but we waited out of safety.** _

_**Safety of the two of you we love you and it's time to bring you two home. I know it's still not the safest for us but we don't have a choice anymore.** _

_**We have found a lead to your Aunt Lilly after so long. It turns out that she is somewhere in Forks and we need your help finding her, she has been made to not remember any of us there has been a block put on those memories but we can fix it.** _

_**Also, I have seen a vision of you with vampires but not the evil type, and I know two of them are your brother and your mates their both of your mates to share. I know that the Cullens left you with a low opinion of them, but they need your help. Alice saw you cliff diving as you are prone to do and she didn't see you come back up, missy I am not impressed about that because you know better than that missy even with that healing factor of yours that you inherited from your dad, but at least you are safe and alive.** _

_**I guessed that you had done what you've done before with you being a mermaid and all your glory you swam to another area altogether. You and your siblings and friends doing that ritual to gain a tail.** _

_**Anyway, after she saw you cliff diving, they thought you had died and wanted to forget. Bell I believe they still care for you guys even if Edward isn't your true mate. I know he belongs to your siblings. They had left you to protect you this I foresaw.** _

_**They have gone to the Volturi and Caius has deceived them with lies and is planning to kill them if they don't join him and I know they have no plans to join them.** _

_**Do whatever you can to save them and then we will deal with your Aunt's memory blocks.** _

_**We will need the Cullens in the future with this brewing war and with Tom being manipulated by Dumbledore we all know it was he who attacked that night not Tom, your memories are proof enough but as you know Dumbledore has placed the blame on Tom, because he is afraid of losing his power of losing his sway.** _

_**We know you need the Cullens as we know two of them are your mates and we accept this as we know how it is to live without your mate especially when your immortal like our family is we have been there and don't want to be there again ever.** _

_**Your Uncle Victor is now on our side he has decided that his ideas were wrong or that he had to find a better way to get a better life for mutants we have decided to make sanctuaries magically that only those with magic or the X gene can see. I think it's a great idea.** _

_**With lots of love your mother and father we love you and we always will.** _

* * *

I read the letter and felt tears in my eyes that were slowly running down my cheeks. It was finally safe to go home we were finally aloud to reunite with our family.

I couldn't believe the bakas had gone there. They didn't know much about me as I had to be sure I could fully trust them with my mega secrets.

Yes I loved the family with all my heart but not many knew of wizards and witches existed or even elves or mermaid/mermen existed let alone that mutant and wizards/witches could be mated pairs, but still the bakas should've trusted that I wouldn't kill myself.

My mother is a seer she had inherited the gift from her mother and her mother gained it from her mother it was one of the gifts that had been gifted to the elves and fay. There were many special gifts that could be handed down from mother to daughter or father to son.

My mother was right like always. I did still love them and I still love Edward but not in the lover's sense I thought I did at one point but I now know that it was admiration partly but mostly I loved him like a brother.

I apparated back to Uncle Charlie's and showed my twin the letter our parents had sent us I then noticed there was a picture of an alley that I'm guessing is in Volterra that we needed to apparate to.

We each waved our wands to gather all our stuff to put in our separate trunks. After everything had been gathered we tapped the top of our trunks and shrunk them. I wrote a quick note updating Uncle Charlie and letting him know what was going on and thanking him for allowing us to stay here for the last couple years.

* * *

**Lynn**

We had just made it to Forks Washington, It was our job to find Aunt Lilly. We had been less than a year old when she had been taken. Our older sister and brother had been over spending time with our cousins Harry and Izzy they were having family bonding time.

Our Aunt had wanted her kids to have friends there age but also to have the family that she hadn't got the chance to have when she was young.

Our mother and father had sent the two of us to retrieve our Aunt Lilly we had a moving picture of our family of before she had been taken to prove our story. We were hoping this would be proof enough for her to apparate with us.

Yes, she still had the memories of being a witch only the memories of her family had been blocked. The memories of her son and daughter, the memories of our happy family.

They had decided that the two of us were the least threatening for this mission because Uncle Victor had plain to see claws, Aunt Lexie was on her own mission. Dad has too rough of an exterior and mom couldn't do it. Mom and dad had sent Bella and Beau to retrieve the Cullens from absolute death. As they were stupid enough to go to the kings of vampires.


End file.
